


Just Relax

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, branch mopes and biggie has enough of it lmao, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: Branch just doesn't relax. Biggie helps him out.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> another kiss prompt lol im almost done posting these! prompt for this one was "kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap"

“Biggie, no offense, but this feels like a waste of time.”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Biggie glanced down at a fidgety Branch. The pair were sat in the shade of a large mushroom, attempting to have a lazy summer afternoon nap after their picnic lunch (food provided by Biggie, as the last time Branch decided to prepare the food, it was mostly grubs and mayonnaise). 

“Relaxing isn’t a waste, Branch. It’s necessary to have a nice recharge sometimes!”

The teal troll grumbled under his breath, tucking his knees up to his chest. Biggie returned to leaning against the mushroom’s stem, intertwining his fingers to rest his arms on his belly.

Some birds chirped in the distance, complementing the soft breeze rustling through the grass and the two trolls’ hair. A colorful butterfly flitted by happily. Biggie smiled to himself, quite content in the peace that was-

“Biggie.”

A short huff. “Yes?”

“Don’t huff at me, we could be doing something important right now!” 

“We are doing something important,” Biggie insisted. “You need to-”

“Relax, I know,” Branch interjected, crossing his arms and slouching back against the mushroom. “It’s never really been my thing, in case you’ve forgotten.”

Biggie smiled a bit, trying to bite back his snickering. “Believe me, I remember!”

Branch snorted. His grouchiness was replaced with surprise as Biggie suddenly scooped him up into a gentle hug, pulling him onto the giant troll’s large lap. 

“What’re you doing?” Branch asked, not resisting the hug, but not quite participating either. 

“Helping you relax,” Biggie said softly before giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss. 

Branch couldn’t help but smile a bit into the kiss, eyebrows still a bit furrowed. Biggie could be so ridiculous sometimes. It was a good thing he was cute. Helped him get away with things like this. Even so, Branch had to admit that the feeling of security that came with being in Biggie’s strong arms and plush lap was…rather relaxing.

Breaking away, Biggie couldn’t help but let out a giggle at Branch’s melty expression. His pointed ears twitched back as soon as they picked up on this sound. 

“What’s so funny?” He tried to grumble through the smile that was forcing its way onto his blushing face. 

“You!” Biggie stuck out his tongue. 

“Hmph.” Branch wrapped his arms around Biggie’s thick neck, nestling himself into the large troll. “Well, shush. I’m trying to relax.”

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is still so good...  
> comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
